Mewtwo's origen: a twist in time
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Arceus sees many Pokémon suffered from the fight between Pokémon clones and Pokémon that were born on this world so he askes team Pokepals (including grovyle, celebi and Dusknoir) too take care of mewtwo and learn him the GOOD ways of a normal Pokémon by raising him like a normal Pokémon child, but this is harder then they thought it would be. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


Chapter 1: onward too the past!

it is now a month since our heroes darkrai's wicked plans had been stopped by Chimchar and Cristie, the former Human who was transformed into a pokemon. Team Pokepals now made a real exploration team base in Sharpedo bluff and helped Pokemon in distress. they helped many pokemon and did many remarkable things. One day, A month after they defeated Darkrai and gave him another chance in their rescue team, Arceus himself suddenly appeared into Sharpedo bluff.

"**I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR TEAM POKEPALLS!" **

he said with his usual loud voice. Cristie came out first too see what was going on. Grovyle, Celebi and Dusknoir who had come back from the future a week after Darkrai had been defeated, followed close behind her too protect her if

necessary. Team Pokepals had met Arceus in their big exploration of Destiny tower, the goddess pokemon couldn't join their team because she was needed to keep the world into balance, but they could always come and visit her whenever they needed advice on something.

"Hello Arceus, how can we help you?"

Cristie greeted her with a friendly smile. The goddess Pokemon smiled at her and her friends who all came out now. Grovyle gently hold the hand of Celebi, soon after the planet's paralysis had been stopped Celebi had told Grovyle how she felt about him and Grovyle had told her had was in Love with her as well, ever since that day they had been together, this too the great annoyance of Dusknoir, who never left a chance to make a joke about it, which mostly ended up in a fight.

"I have a problem, Mewtwo is…..well, he's just being himself and that's what's bothering me"

She said while sweatdropping. The other sweatdrop as well and looked at each other with confused looks.

**Cristie's POV **

"and how can we help you if I may ask?"

I asked straight to the point. The goddess pokemon smiled and showed us images of humans in lab coats, by some sort of pipe that holds a small pokemon who looks a awful lot like Mewtwo.

"that, that's Mewtwo right? He was created by selfish humans who wanted too have the most powerful pokemon in the world"

Celebi gasped. We all looked at her with a stunned look. How did she know that?

"_I'm a legendary pokemon myself, Arceus told us this when he first came to the hall of origen" _ Celebi told me threw telepathy. I nodded and looked back at Arceus who started too tell the Tale of Mewtwo.

_Mewtwo was created in an island laboratory from the DNA of Mew. Displeased with the concept of being nothing more than a mere lab experiment, Mewtwo destroys the laboratory. Shortly afterward, he meets Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket, who proposes a partnership with the Pokémon in exchange of helping him control his powers. Mewtwo is "trained" over the next few months, being pitted against challengers in Giovanni's gym and restraining Pokémon for Team Rocket to capture. Mewtwo eventually realizes that Giovanni is merely using him as a tool and destroys his headquarters. After defeating Giovanni, Mewtwo flies back to the island where he was created and begins plotting revenge against humanity._

_Meanwhile, a chosen one names Ash Ketchum and his friends Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and all their Pokémon companions receive an invitation to a party hosted by the world's "greatest Pokémon Master" on New Island. Ash and his friends are excited and rush to the docks in an attempt to catch a boat to New Island, but a storm is mysteriously formed and all boat rides to the island are canceled. Undeterred, several trainers make their way out to the island by riding their Pokémon, though neither Ash nor his friends have any Pokémon of their own that can help them safely navigate the stormy sea. In their latest plot to steal rare Pokémon, Team Rocket members Jessie, James and their pokemon friend meowth, who can speak as a human, offers the trio a lift to the island, disguised as a pair of Vikings, but their small wooden boat is destroyed by a wave. Ash and his friends manage to reach the island with their aquatic Pokémon, and are escorted inside the palace on the island._

_Mewtwo reveals himself to Ash, his friends, and three other trainers who braved the storm battle as the "World's Greatest Pokémon Master," and that it had created the storm with its powers to test the trainers' wills. After being berated by Mewtwo for the relationships they share with their Pokémon, Ash and some of the other trainers challenge Mewtwo after witnessing Mewtwo's confession of having kidnapped Nurse Joy for his own personal purposes, the trainers pit their Pokémon against clones of Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard. The clones easily defeat the Trainers' Pokémon. Mewtwo proceeds to steal all the Pokémon present, including Ash's Pikachu, with a special set of Poké Balls. Ash pursues his Pokémon as they are taken deep into a cloning facility on the island and rescues them while they are being cloned. The clones join with Mewtwo and the cloning machine explodes, releasing all the captured Pokémon. Mewtwo announces his intentions to overthrow humanity with his army of Pokémon._

_Enraged, Ash lashes out at Mewtwo, who repels and blasts him away with his psychic powers. Ash is saved by Mew who uses playful pink ball too catch him. Mewtwo gets very angry that his counterpart appeared and a brutal battle between the Trainers' Pokémon and their clones erupts, although Pikachu refuses to fight with his own clone resorting to slapping it_

_The trainers are unable to bear this senseless violence, even while Mew and Mewtwo grow tired but continue fighting. In an attempt to put an end to the ordeal, Mew and Mewtwo sum up all their remaining powers for one final duel. However, just as they open fire, Ash runs to the center of the arena in a brave but desperate attempt to stop the fight. Both Mew and Mewtwo's attacks hit Ash at the same time, turning him to stone after he sinks onto the floor._

_Pikachu runs to Ash's side and tries to wake him up. He uses Thunderbolt on Ash, while the other Pokémon, Brock, Misty, and Nurse Joy look on. After several vain attempts to revive Ash using Thunderbolt, Pikachu grows tired and stops. Realizing that Ash is dead, Pikachu starts crying for his fallen master, the other Pokémon in the arena doing the same. Their tears all gather together and eventually reach Ash, their mystical healing powers bringing him back to life. Overjoyed, Pikachu leaps into Ash's arms as the two embrace, happy to be reunited once again._

_As everyone rejoices, Mewtwo, taken aback by Ash's act of selflessness to save all the Pokémon, has an epiphany over the relationship between humans and Pokémon, and realizes that the circumstances of how one is born should not be allowed to divide anyone. He left the island with Mew and the cloned Pokémon, erasing everyone else's memory of the horrifying incident, knowing it is for the best._

_Ash and his friends find themselves back on the docks with no idea how they got there. Ash looks up to the sky and spots Mew flying past, and recounts to his friends how he saw a rare Pokémon on the first day of his journey._

_-end of memorial story- _

"Ash eventually got his memory back, but that's not my problem, the problem is the fight he caused which almost killed many innocent pokemon"

I looked at her with a stern look, but on the inside I was almost crying, it must have been awful for Mewtwo to be all alone all this time.

"I know we better don't mess with time, but the pokemon that had a fight with Mewtwo's clones and the clones themselves seriously need this help, Celebi?"

With this she turned to the pink time travel Pokemon who immediately started to pay attention to what Arceus was saying.

"I want you to Take Cristie, Chimchar, Grovyle, Dusknoir and Me back to the moment Mewtwo was created, I will disguise myself as Giovanni and you will all go as humans with me, I will tell that scientist we take the baby Mewtwo with us so he can fist adapt too normal life or something like that, when we got him outside, we transport back too this timeline and take care of the little one. Celebi now looked at the goddess pokemon with a confused look. It all did sound a little confusing, and I'm not sure why we had to come with her.

"okay, but what are we supposed to do when we are there?"

Chimchar asked if he had readied my thoughts. Arceus sweat dropped again and with a big sign she explained it.

"I have studied this guy, so I can perfectly imitate him, and I saw that he always has at least four team rocked grunts with him too protect him, the other two are the people that are going to take in Mewtwo "

We all nodded now because we all understood what we had to do. Too imitate Giovanni perfectly at least four of us had to stay close to him so he was protected when necessary. And the other two were the ones were the ones who were going to be the parents of Mewtwo! It all made sense now!

"two last Questions: **WHO** of us are going to be the parents of Mewtwo? and** WHO **are going to be the little slaves of Giovanni?"

Arceus grinned when she heard that, knowing that this questions were coming.

"well, you and Celebi can be the parents, because you are a couple (Grovyle blushed when he heard her saying that) and the rest of you are the grunts, and **NO CELEBI**, you don't have to say anything, leave the talking too me. We can't effort to make a mistake because they will immediately know were fake then"

Grovyle nodded at his girlfriend now.

"and If they know were fake then comes the question who are we then, and we can't tell them that we are pokemon who want to save the day for the second time, then they will immediately try to capture us"

I said with a stern look at both Grovyle and Celebi. Grovyle nodded, knowing that one mistake would mean the end of the mission.

"we have one luck, this time the freak who wanted to stop us at all coast is on our side"

He said with a grin pointing too Dusknoir, who immediately turned red.

"**THIS TIME YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT YOU WALKING LEAF!"" **

He screamed as he started too chase Grovyle. Grovyle ran for it and because he was a lot faster than Dusknoir he made it to the top of a tree much fasten then Dusknoir.

"**GET THAT FAT MAMOSWINE AWAY FROM ME!" **

Grovyle screamed as he tried to climb up higher in the tree. Arceus sighted Annoyed and suddenly there was a bright light, we all shielded our eyes and when the light died away I was a human again! I could feel it because I felt hair on my shoulders! And when I looked at my paws I suddenly had hands again. Quickly I got inside Sharpedo bluff again (thank goodness I still fit in there) and In the reflection of our water supply I could see my old face. I gave a sign of relieve when I saw this and the fact that I was wearing clothes.

Even do I have been a pokemon for a very long time, I was still aware of the fact that, if I ever would change back into a human, I maybe would be naked! Thank goodness this wasn't the case and after I did my hair a little I went back up the stairs were I saw Dusknoir in the form of a team rocked grunt with a blond hairs and a black bandana around his neck looking up the tree were Grovyle in the form of a normal sized grown man with green hair and green clothing was hanging upside down in the tree.

"**GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN PLEASE!" **

He screamed in panic. Now he wasn't a pokemon anymore he didn't know he can just climb down by using his hand and feet and that made him panic, but it looked hilarious because Dusknoir had no idea how to get up there and just stood there looking at Grovyle with that helpless look in his eyes. Celebi who had the form of a normal sized grown up woman in a nice pink dress also looked up, but she was launching very hard because the boys had no idea what to do. I signed and climbed up.

"are you going to hang around here? or do I have too to remind you we have a mission ahead of us?"

I asked with a big grin on my face. Grovyle looked at me with a angry look on his face, clearly not happy with my remark.

"If I knew how to get down from this damn tree I had already been down a long time ago!"

He said with a pout. This was **SO** Grovyle. He could never smile not even if something really **WAS **funny, especially when the joke Included him.

"I will help you"

I said while I started to tickle him until his feet got off the branch so he tumbled down on Dusknoir.

"ovyle, et off me! Our aking e faint own ere!"

He brought out from underneath Grovyle's butt. Grovyle made an attempt to fart before he got up.

"that was for chasing me in that damn tree!"

He said as he dusted himself off.

"you almost killed me you overgrowth psyduck! "

Grovyle snapped at this, and if Arceus hadn't been there too remind us of the mission this had ended up in yet another fight.

"okay Celebi, you can transport us to November 12 1998"

Celebi nodded and made a passage of time for us. We all looked at each other one last time before we all went into it, onward too the past!


End file.
